As science and technology develops nowadays, high-speed development of fields such as the Internet and communications provides various convenience to people's life. As home/personal wireless access point technology and network cloud develop, more and more users pursue for access to the Internet at any time and at any place. Specifically, the personal wireless access point stated here means allowing a personal terminal (e.g., a mobile phone or a portable wireless router such as Mifi or household wireless router) to become a wireless network transmitter, generally speaking, a router capable of transmitting a signal so that the third party's devices (such as a mobile phone′, a tablet computer′ and a mp4′) enabling wireless network may all receive the signal. Successful access to the network may be accomplished through a password which is set after verification on the personal terminal (a mobile phone or Mifi or household wireless router). However, network traffic of an individual user and electrical power amount of the personal terminal are both limited, so it is difficult to support the use of the third party in a too long time period. In addition, it is also a tough problem to calculate in real time the network traffic used from other persons, and calculate and pay resultant charges.
In the prior art, there exist problems such as non-real-time display of a real-time traffic state and a consumption sum as well as untimeliness of service termination. Furthermore, there is a case in which unclear traffic causes unclear charges when charges are paid, and this case causes extreme inconvenience to the use of the user.